Harry Potter and the rise of Voldemort
by Gothic Faerie
Summary: ok pg for swearing and stuff, any harry and co are back for their 5th year but as you know old voldie is back and causin trouble. h\h, r\a, f\a, g\k


The weasley family decided it would be fun to try and have a vacation in the muggle world for a weekend during the summer. It prooved harder than they thought, all had went well during the day, but as it got dark they found they were lost in the middle of downtown london. "I knew this was a bad idea."percy complained "don't be silly we have nothing to worry about"mr.weasley said back. "uh for once I'm beginning to agree with percy it's 10pm and we have no idea were we are."ron said. "nonsense here we'll go ask those nice girls."mr.weasley answered. The family excluding bill and charlie, walked over to a group of three girls standing on the street corner. "excuse me could any of you tell us what street this is or how to get back to king's cross."mrs. weasley asked the girls. They giggled "well your're on kings street but ironically kings cross is on the other side of town but we couldn't give you directions for that far away, you might want to try asking in the club"one of  
the girls said. "the club? Where's that" mr. Weasley asked confused. "It's just round the corner just follow your ears." The girl replied. "ok well thanks for your help."mr. weasley said not really understanding. He started walking off in that direction motioning for his family to follow him. When the weasleys rounded the corner the majority of them were stumped. "umm where now?"ginny asked. "oh come on didn't you here what the girl said."george said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "follow your ears, I can here music over there at the end of the street. There are also a bunch of people and there are lights on."fred said. "sheesh"ron said and started following the twins who already had started down the street. Then the rest of the family followed.  
  
When they go to the club they looked at in amazment. It was a large building with music blarring inside. People were dancing inside, it was obviously also a bar. "arther I'm not going in there!"mrs. weasley said shocked at the person who had just came out nand sat puking on the street corner. "well fine then I'll stay with you, kids you go in and try and get directions."mr weasley said back. "Yes! Let's go!"fred said excited. Percy ginny, george, fred, and ron went in. A few minutes later however ercy came running out dragging ginny behind him. He was as white as a sheet. "oh my god! The the people in there.! Oh!"percy stuttered. "come on percy it was cool in there"ginny said. "well ginny you're staying right here."mrs. weasley said stricly. Ginny sat down to wait and pouted.  
  
Back inside Fred, george, and ron were having great fun. "do you think we should be finding someone who could help us?"ron asked not really caring. "probably"fred answered. "that is just sooo like you three."a voice from the crowd said. "alicia! What are you doing here?" george asked "oh you know having some fun I'm here with hermione, katie and angelina., hermione is over at the food bar, but who knows where katie and angelina are."alicia shouted over the music. 'uh why do you say that?"ron asked. "well those two they take their Friday night partying seriously."alicia answered. Suddenly wild shouts from the bar were heard. Hermione came pushing her way through the crowd. "oh hey guys what are you doing here? Never mind alicia, I think they are worst then last time."hermione said when she got to the little group. "Oh god what are they doing?"alicia asked. "well they are on top of the bar"hermione said back. "what's going on"ron asked obviously lost. "oh well angelina and  
katie are a tad bit drunk."hermione said, which alicia snorted at "only a tad?"she questioned. "true well come on, I'm sure you two will love watching your sweethearts have fun" hermione said as she walked back over to the bar. After exchangeing glances, the boys followed.  
  
People had gathered round the bar. Fred was beginning to wonder just how drunk his girlfriend and her best friend were, when he caught sight of them. Angelina and Katie were standing on top of the bar. Angelina had a bottle of beer in her hand but katie soon grabbed it and drank some. Katie was wearing a black skirt that came to a bit above her knees and bright blue halter top, she also had black platform sandals on. Angelina had black pants on and a blood red tank top the exposed about 5inches of her stomach, she also had black leather thick healed boots. The two of them were dancing on top of the bar. Then the song ended and they finnally saw fred george, ron, alicia, and hermione. They waved at them and then stumbled over to get another drink. When the next song came on they began to sing along.  
  
laugh  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm comin up  
  
So you better get this party started  
  
Iiii'm coming up  
  
So you you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night  
  
Everbody's waiting for me to arrive  
  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
  
I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings  
  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up I'm comin  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat  
  
Cruisin through the west side we'll be checking the scene  
  
Boulevarders freakin as i'm coming up fast  
  
I'll be burning rubber you'll be kissing my ass  
  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
  
License plates a stunner number one super star  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up you better  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started  
  
Making my connection as i enter the room  
  
Everybody's chillin as i set up the groove  
  
Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat  
  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
  
I'm your operator you can call anytime  
  
I'll be your connection to the party line  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up i'm coming  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up i'm coming  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
I'm coming up you better  
  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
  
Get this party started, oh  
  
Get this party started right now  
  
Get this party started  
  
Get this party started right now!  
  
Angelina attemped to jump off the bar but kinda flopped katie sat down before sliding off the bar. They stumbled over to their friends. "hey guys!"angelina said before burting out laughing for no apparent reason. "hey did you hve fun? I think it's time to go though." Hermione said reaching out to stop katie from tumbleing over. "uh sure why not? What you here?"katie asked the weasleys. Before they had a chance to say anything angelina burst out laughing again "you forgot to say doing!"she laughed who was now joined by katie. "um right I defiantly think these guys need some fresh air."george said as he held onto katie to help her walk out, followed by the rest of them.  
  
When they stepped out the door nearly an hour later, they were nearly trampelled by mrs. Weasley. "where have you been!...oh hello hermione...and...whoever"she said. Hermione said hi in return. "well umm we lost track of time, anyway this isn't the best time but why not, mum dad, this is angelina she's my girlfriend, but she is quite drunk as you can see." Fred said. "uh yeah, and this is my girlfriend katie, she is also realy drunk." Gerge said. "oh and this is alicia, shes my girlfriend but unlike those two shes not drunk."ron added "oh well hello all of you, and my boys have their first girl friend!"mrs. weasley said getting all misty. "who cares did you get directions.!"percy nearly screamed. "uh whoops" ron fred and george said at the same time. "oh don't worry we all know are way, well actually katie and angelina probably don't really no up from down right now but me and hermione know where we are going." Alicia said. "oh well thank you very much. Lead the way."mr.  
weasley said. Alicia and hermione started off followed by the wesley's and then katie angelina, george and fred. 


End file.
